ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Start (Part 1)
The New Start (Part 1) is the first episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Omnverse Plot Scene: 12 year old Ben hanging on a branch. Ben: Let me go, Cash Murray and JT! Cash: As soon as you give me your lunch money. JT: Yeah, I am starving for a cake piece. Cash: Listen JT, I am not sharing with out so I will only get the piece, understood? JT: Yes..... Cash: Say it. JT: Yes, sir. Ben: Let go or.. Cash: Or what? Ben: I said let go. Then Gwen entered while using her powers to make JT and Cash faint. Gwen: What are you doing up there, dweeb? Ben: Just hanging around, I guess. Gwen: Alakiza Dectron Blucizee. Then Ben falls down from the branch. Ben: Ouch! Then the flashback ends and you see 17 year old Ben. Ben: Ouch! Mom, I cleant the whole house and now I need a rest. Sandra: You only cleaned a table. Ben: Ask dad to do- Then a ball crushes in the house through the roof and crashes on the table. Ben: My table... Sandra: Don't worry. You can clean and fix it again, hon. Ben: Anyway, what was that? Sandra: Stand back. Ben turns to NRG. NRG: It is okay, mom. Only a taydenite can stop me. Sandra: What is that? NRG: Hard Green Diamond-like things. When NRG got close to it the ball opened. NRG: Is that? Sandra: What is it, honey? NRG: Nem...Neme....It is the...Nemetrix! Mom, I need to go to Rook, now! Sandra: Whatever, just fix the table and the roof. Then Ben turns to Jetray and leaves through the broken roof. Jetray: He should be in the Plumbers Headquarters. Then Jetray flew faster. At the plumbers headquarters- Ben: Grandpa, have you seen Rook? Max: No, have YOU seen my dinner? Ben leaks from his mouth. Ben: Whats for dinner? Max: Alien Fish Roast. Ben: I am not hungry. Then Ben again turned to Jetray and flew away. Jetray: Where is Rook, I am misssing him now. Wait, Oh no! I forgot to take the ball with the Nemetrix in it. Jetray heads back to his home then. At home- Ben: Where is the ball which crushed here, mom? Sandra turns around in a slow way with a green skin, yellow eyes and a leaking mouth. Ben: Aaaaah! Who did this? I have a zombie mom. Then Ben turns into a new alien. New Alien: Who is this guy. Then he by mistakely shoots Sandra. New Alien: Mom! Nooooooooooo! Starts to cry when seeing her leaking a little blood. (Zombies have only little blood anyway) New Alien: Mom.... New Alien's tears come on Sandra and she wakes up turing human again. New Alien: Mom! Sandra: Oww! New Alien: Mom, I am so sorry..... Sandra: It is okay, sweetheart. You did it. New Alien: I think this guy is....Cure-atron! Sandra: Whatever. Cure-atron: Go Cure-atron! Then he times out. Ben: That was an awe- Then one mysterious guy comes from the broken roof and takes Ben away. Sandra: BEN! Ben: Sent He- Sandra: What? Sandra calls some one. Sandra (on phone): Ben has been taken away...yes! He needs you....yes, go now. Then the scene of that guy and Ben. Ben: Put me down, physco freak. Unknown guy: Never. Kybher has asked me to bring you there now! Ben: Kybher? Unknown guy: Yeeeees! Ben: Atleast things cannot get any worse....oops! Then Bens Omnitrix automatically shuts down. Ben: Had to say it. Unknown guy: This way you won't be able to transform into an alien. Ben: The only thing I need to transform is "YOUR BUTT KICKER". Unknown guy: Be quiet, fool. If Kybher had'nt asked me to bring you alive you would be so dead. Ben: Thats it! Unknown guy: Whats what? Ben: Something which I should have done a long time ago. Then Ben leaves the unknown guy's hand. Unknown guy: MY REWARD! Ben: Atlast, away from that freak show. Then Ben automatically turns to Wildvine. Wildvine: I thought the watch was off mode or shut downed. Something's wrong. I have to go find Azmuth. Then a Crocodile Zombie walks towards Wildvine. Wildvine: Finally some action. Then Wildvine shows funny faces at the Crocodile. Wildvine: What you're gonna do about it, Zombie man? Then the crocodile eats Wildvine's head and eats it. Luckily for Wildvine, he can regenerate. Wildvine: Oops, but I can still take him down. Then the next scene you'll see Wildvine running away from the crocodile. Wildvine: What is your problem, man? I give up now leave me ALONE! Then the crocodile runs faster. Wildvine: Okay, thats enough. Wildvine gets out of the sewer from one of the ways out. Wildvine: Finall- Then he gets carried away by the Unknown guy again. Wildvine: Who are you? Unknown guy: That information is classified. Wildvine: Then you ar- Then Wildvine sees a bomb explosion below him. Wildvine: No, this can't be. Too be continued.... Aliens Used *NRG *Jetray (x2) *Cure-atron (New Alien) *Wildvine Characters *Ben (12 year old and 17 year old) *Gwen (Flashback only) *Cash (Flashback only) *JT (Flashback only) *Sandra *Max *Zombie Crocodile *Zombiedon Villains *Zombiedon *Zombie Crocodile Trivia *This episode contains 12 year old Ben and Gwen in it. *This is the first episode with Sandra Tennyson. *Cure-atron makes his first appearence. Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes